A Message
by vanessamatos
Summary: A porta do elevador abre-se e Izzie e George estão frente a frente. E agora? Confira em A Message a continuação de Now or Never 5X24 . A Message é o inicio do episodio 6X01 na minha visão.


**A Message**

**N/A: Essa fic foi escrita a pedidos de uma grande amiga. Ana Mello essa fic é pra você. E dedico ela a ti e a sua amiga que também curte Grey's Anatomy.**

**Essa fic é como imagino que poderia ser o inicio da próxima temporada. Depois do final dramático com a Izzie e o George se olhando. Espero que curtam. E aguardo Reviews.**

**6X01: A Message**

"_Você disse?_

_Eu te amo_

_Eu não quero nunca viver sem você_

_Você mudou a minha vida_

_Você disse?_

_Faça um plano_

_Trace um objetivo_

_Batalhe por ele_

_Mas sempre, agora e novamente, olha em volta..._

_Beba-o_

_Por isso é o objetivo_

_..."_

Izzie POV

Lembro-me do sorriso nos lábios do Alex. Meu Alex. Lembro-me dos seus fortes braços ao meu redor. Da sua sexy e penetrante voz me dizendo: _Eu te amaria..._ E uma forte dor no meu peito me fez apagar. E quando abrir meus olhos novamente, lá estava o elevador. Da mesma forma que um tempo atrás no dia mais terrível da minha vida. No dia em quer perdi o Meu Denny.

Entrei. Ainda segurava a barra do vestido, meu adorável vestido lilás. Apertei o botão. A porta se fechou. Minha vida passou pela minha mente nos segundos que antecedia o momento. Sabia o que isso significava. Seria assim a forma com quer encontraria o Denny para vivemos nossa eternidade juntos. Por que não conseguia está feliz? Não era isso que sempre quis? Morrer para encontrá-lo novamente? Não era ele o amor da minha outra vida? Dessa nova vida que teria de agora em diante? Oh Céus! A porta está se abrindo. Chegou o meu momento...

_George?! _

George POV

Estava feliz. Há anos que não me sentia assim. Feliz. Finalmente tomei uma grande decisão na minha vida. Alistei-me no exercito e por mais que digam que é loucura. Nunca estive tão certo de algo em minha vida. O sinal não fechava. E encontrava-me impaciente. Não sabia como contar a minha mãe sobre meu novo futuro. Ela enlouqueceria. Olhei rapidamente para o lado. E algo me chamou atenção. Uma linda jovem. Nossa como era linda. Ela sorrir. Sorriu pra mim. Instintivamente meus lábios retribuem o gesto. O maldito sinal finalmente abre. E ela põe os pés na faixa. Vejo um ônibus vindo sem controle. E minha primeira e única reação é empurrá-la pra longe. Sinto uma dor terrível, e tudo gira de repente. Uma doce voz é o único som que escuto por meros segundos antes de tudo ficar preto.

Uma dor terrível me trouxe de volta, e os olhos dela vejo. Meredith, Meredith. Estava no meu hospital? Algo de ruim deve ter acontecido. Mas, por que ela não me reconhece? A dor novamente, e meus olhos se fecham. Tudo fica escuro de novo.

É a voz da Bailey? Ela está falando de mim... Estou aqui... Ninguém consegue me ouvir? Estou aqui pessoal... Callie, Meredith... Por que ninguém me escuta? É o O'malley... O George!!!

A dor novamente... Por quanto tempo será que consigo agüentar?

Finalmente consigo forças para abrir meus olhos. E é ela que vejo de novo. Meredith. Tento falar. Mas, não consigo. É o George! Please! Precisa me ouvir! Minha mão... Tento tocá-la. Tento escrever algo. Precisava urgentemente que ela me entendesse.

Zero... Zero...

Ela tira a mão antes que pudesse continuar, mas me trás uma caneta, e segura o papel...

Droga... A dor novamente...

Meredith. Olhe pra mim! Sou eu... George!!! Precisa me reconhecer... Please!!!...

A escuridão...

Meus olhos se abrem. E aquele rosto novamente. É ela. A doce garota que salvei... Por quer ela está aqui? E por que me olha dessa forma? Sinto a mão dela tocando a minha...

Essa voz... É a Meredith!

Ela toca novamente em minhas mãos... É a minha ultima chance...

Zero... Zero... Sete... é o George! O'malley!!!

Nunca esquecerei a fisionomia de medo em sua face. Angustia. Ela me entendeu. Ela finalmente sabe que sou eu.

A dor novamente... Forte... Rasgando-me... E tudo ficou escuro. E a dor desapareceu. O medo deu lugar a uma onda de paz. E senti-me livre finalmente. Como nunca me sentir em toda minha vida.

Izzie POV

George!

É ele. Não o Denny. O que ele está fazendo aqui... OMG!!! Ele morreu? Como... OMG! Não o George... Não ele...

George POV

Preciso cumprir minha missão! Minha mensagem.

XXXX

Izzie: George?

George: Hey! Izzie!

Izzie: O que faz aqui?

George: Preciso entregar uma mensagem!

Izzie: Mensagem? O que aconteceu? Você...

George: Sim. É uma longa história. E não temos tempo pra ela agora. Você precisa voltar.

Izzie: Não posso. Vim me encontrar com o Denny.

George: Ele não virá hoje. Seu lugar não é aqui. Sua hora ainda não chegou. Por isso estou aqui. Precisava lhe dizer isso.

Izzie: Não posso voltar. Não há nada mais pra mim lá. Não posso... Meu lugar é ao lado do Denny. Ao seu lado.

George: É tarde demais pra mim. Mas, pra ti ainda há esperança. Deixou uma coisa inacabada por lá.

Izzie: O Alex estará melhor sem mim.

George: Ele te ama. Você o mudou. Seu trabalho não acabou ainda minha amiga. Ele precisa de você!

Izzie: Não posso.

XXXX

Izzie POV

Ele tocou-me. Suas mãos estavam quentes. E apertou a minha firme. De repente estávamos no meu quarto novamente. Uma experiência inacreditável. Conseguia ver tudo claramente. O Alex me tinha em seus braços. Suas lágrimas molhavam-me. O Chief, A Cristina, A Bailey. Lágrimas também saiam dos seus olhos. Havia um desfibrilador. Tentaram-me ressuscitar? Deveria contar com isso. O Alex jamais me deixaria partir sem tentar. Assim como o George fazia nesse exato momento.

XXXX

George: Veja. É isso que lhe espera aqui. Seu marido... Ele precisa de você... Mas, do que o Denny, mas do que eu...

Izzie: Mas eu ainda preciso de você. Você é meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo. Sei que andei afastada. Que escondi minha doença, mas como posso viver sabendo que lhe deixei partir? Como posso viver sem você?

George: Não deixe sua felicidade escapar. Você merece ser feliz. Quando finalmente estava realizando seus sonhos. A vida lhe pregou uma peça. E deus resolveu lhe dar uma nova chance. Uma nova chance pra ser feliz.

Izzie: Não posso.

George: Você pode. Você deve. Sua felicidade agora é ao lado do Alex. Terão lindos filhos juntos. Construíram uma bela família. Voltara a exerce sua profissão. Salvará inúmeras vidas. Deve fazer essa escolha Izzie. Escolha viver.

XXXX

Izzie POV

Ele apertou minha mão novamente. E formos parar em outro quarto. Meredith, Callie por que elas choravam tanto? E quem era aquele corpo ali. O George?

XXXX

Izzie: Esse cara é você?

George: É. Isso dificultou minha identificação.

Izzie: Elas estão sofrendo...

George: A Meredith sofrerá mais quando souber da sua morte. Logo agora que ela e o Derek casaram.

Izzie: Eles casaram?

George: É uma longa história também. Ela vai sofrer mais do que você imagina com sua morte. E isso vai mudar sua vida pra sempre.

Izzie: Como assim?

George: Vai largar a medicina. O Derek. A bebida vai ser seu refúgio.

Izzie: OMG!

George: Nossas vidas se interligaram a partir do momento que nos conhecemos. E pode não acreditar, mas todas nossas escolhas acabam refletindo na vida deles também. Alex, Cristina, Meredith. Eles precisam de você Izzie. Mas, do que possa imaginar. Precisa escolher viver.

XXXX

Izzie POV

Voltamos a onde tínhamos começando. O elevador estava ali parado.

XXXX

George: Chegou a hora. Você tem que voltar.

Izzie: Mas George...

George: Faça isso por eles, por mim...

XXXX

Izzie: Eu quero ficar aqui... Com você...

George: Não é à hora ainda... Precisa voltar... Estarei aqui... Nesse mesmo lugar... Quando sua hora chegar...

Izzie: Eu te amo... George... É o melhor amigo que alguém poderia querer que alguém poderia ter…

George: Eu também te amo... Izzie... Sempre te amarei…

Izzie POV

Ele largar a minha mão. E sorrir. Nossa como tinha ficava lindo usando essa farda. Não queria partir. Mas, necessitava. Não podia deixar que a vida dos meus amigos fosse arruinada. A vida do marido. Do homem que estava aprendendo a amar com todas minhas forças. Não havia chegado ainda a hora de reencontrar o Denny... E de ficar ao lado do meu melhor amigo. Abraço-o fortemente.

George POV

Ela sorrir. Seus olhos traziam tristeza. Sei que ela queria partir comigo. Mas, sua hora não havia chegado ainda. E coube a mim lhe trazer essa mensagem.

Ela me abraça fortemente. Foi impossível deixar uma lágrima solitária cair em minha face. Ela se afasta e entra novamente no elevador...

Izzie POV

Afasto-me e sem pensar muito entro novamente no elevador. Não sabia se havia feito a escolha certa. Mas era a escolha mais sensata. Tinha que confiar na mensagem trazia por ele. Meu melhor amigo.

XXXX

George: Adeus Izzie!

Izzie: Nunca diga Adeus. Até mais George...

George: Até mais.

Izzie: Sentirei sua falta. Sempre estará aqui... No meu coração...

George: Se cuida amiga... Seja feliz.

Izzie: Fique bem... Meu único e eterno melhor amigo...

George POV

Ela aperta o botão. A porta se fecha. E aquela sensação é sentida de novo. Tudo fica branco. E a onda de paz retorna novamente.

Izzie POV

Aperto o botão. A porta se fecha. Tudo fica escuro. Sinto uma dor. Uma dor terrível. Começo a escutar meu coração. Ele estava batendo de novo. Meus olhos estavam pesados. Abro-os. E vejo-o na minha frente de novo. Sua fisionomia era de alegria. Lágrimas escorriam em sua face. Agora de felicidade. Ele sela meus lábios. E sinto o gosto doce do seu beijo...

Alex: OMG! É um milagre. Está de volta meu amor.

Izzie: Alex... O George! O George!

Alex: Meu amor. Aconteceu uma coisa...

Izzie: Ele morreu!?

Alex: Como você sabe?

Izzie: Ele me trouxe de volta...

Alex: Está falando sério?

Izzie: Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

Alex: Santo O'Malley!

Izzie: Santo não. Um anjo. É isso que ele se tornou. Um anjo. Meu anjo da guarda!

Izzie POV

Sinto novamente seus lábios contra o meu. Seu gosto doce misturando com o gosto salgado das lágrimas. Estava novamente em seus braços. Graças ao George. Ele havia me convencido a voltar. Ainda não tinha chegado a minha hora. Tinha uma longa vida ao lado do meu amor, ao lado do meu marido, ao lado do Alex. Teria toda a eternidade pra o Denny. E para ficar ao lado do meu melhor amigo. Mais eles sempre estarão comigo. Guardados em meu coração. Guardados em minhas memórias. A dor da perda se transformou em esperança. A esperança de vê-lo novamente no dia em que minha hora finalmente tiver chegado.

Finalmente conseguir entender por que não estava feliz no momento em que entrei naquele elevador. Partir nunca é fácil. Deixamos pra trás pessoas que amamos. Mas, quando a hora chegar é preciso esquecer a dor e seguir em frente. Como o George tinha feito. Sentiremos sua falta. Sempre. Até quando a eternidade chegar.

"_... Tudo pode ir embora agora!"_

**FIM**

**N/A: O nome da fic é referência a música A Message do Coldplay.**


End file.
